Ilusiones de amor
by sake more
Summary: Él llega temprano cada mañana para verla a ella, sólo a ella... ¿ella lo notará a él?


**Ilusiones de amor**

Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, pero la historia es de mi amiga a la que quiero muuucho y no se pretende lucrar con eso.

**Hola a todas :) Paso a dejar esta nota de aviso y sobretodo, disculpa. Retiraré los capítulos publicados posteriores a éste, de modo que quede como era originalmente, un one-shot. La razón es que, si bien sé hacia dónde quiero dirigir la historia, no encuentro la manera de hacerlo y lo que llevo escrito es una condicionante a otras ideas que no puedo usar, por el riesgo de caer en vacíos argumentales o paradojas. Cuando Sake me pidió que terminara la historia, me pareció buena idea (originalmente sería un S&amp;S), pero parece que en realidad, no estoy hecha para esto. Perdón.**

**Tal vez en un futuro, cuando tenga una historia completa (o ésta misma, quién sabe) me deje caer por aquí. Mientras tanto, discúlpenme y no se enojen con Sake, ella es ajena a esta decisión (hasta me ha regañado para que no lo haga), pero creo que es injusto pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar una historia, ciertamente a mí no me gusta esperar tanto cuando leo.**

**De nuevo, me disculpo. Y muchas gracias a aquellas que le dieron click a_ follow, fav_ o dejaron su _review. _Gracias por ese apoyo.**

**Sin más, me despido. Atte. Lua**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Rayos, rayos, rayos! Me había quedado dormido. Estúpida alarma que se quedó sin baterías, ahora iba a llegar tarde. Sigo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo... ¡rayos!

A pesar de mi excelente condición física, llego agitado ante las grandes rejas de la escuela. Miro las letras grandes y entrelazadas: ACADEMIA SEIJO. Cruzo aminorando el paso, pero sin ir lento. Troto. Busco la hora en el reloj de la torre central de la escuela, las 6:45 am... ¡maldita sea! Era tarde. Ya no hay nada que hacer, así que camino, ahora sí, rumbo a mi casillero. Allí podría poner un poco de orden a mis cosas, que había tomado sin precaución antes de salir de casa. En el camino saludo a algunos de mis compañeros que van hacia sus propios casilleros o a sus respectivos salones, nadie parece tener prisa, faltan 15 minutos para que las clases inicien, tiempo suficiente para cualquiera. Al menos para cualquiera cuyo único interés sea llegar temprano a clases.

No, matemáticas ahora no, es después del almuerzo... ¿qué clase tenía ahora? Ah sí, historia... ¿dónde estaba mi tarea de historia? Estoy seguro que estaba en mi carpeta verde... no encuentro la carpeta o la tarea, Dios, esto es desesperante. Abro los libros y libretas rápidamente y sin orden, esperando haber metido allí mis deberes, suplico a quien quiera que me escuche "por favor, que aparezcan, el día ha comenzado mal, que no empeore". Sigo buscando, pero sin éxito, me esforcé mucho en esa tarea, era un ensayo de 10 cuartillas de la transición de la dinastía Yuan que era mogola, a la dinastía Ming, en China, y la prosperidad que vino con ese cambio, antes de la decadencia de los Ming a mediados del siglo XV. Es inútil, no aparece, y eso que la guardé en mi carpeta verde "de la suerte" para que no le pasara nada y para obtener la A más grande de toda la historia. Y no, no porque el verde es la esperanza o la buena fortuna. Es sólo que amo el color verde, es por mucho, mi favorito, pero parece que ni mi favorito estaba de mi lado esta mañana.

-**Hey**\- Escucho a alguien débilmente llamándome. Pero por muy débil que sea, reconocería su voz, su olor, su presencia en cualquier parte. Me doy la vuelta y encuentro dos esferas jade en frente mío. Jade, verdes... verde como mi favorito. Bah, a quién engaño, esos ojos no son verdes como el color que me gusta, es al revés, yo amo el verde sólo porque ése es el color de aquellos ojos.

Recuerdo que tengo que decir algo, así que de manera torpe un sonido sale de mis labios.

-**Ho-hola**\- Increíble, no he conseguido toparme con ella "casualmente" a la entrada (ella llega puntualmente a las 6:30) pero ahora la tengo aquí frente a mí, sonriéndome y extendiéndome algo... ¿extendiéndome algo?

-**Se te ha caído esto, al abrir el casillero. Por lo desesperado que pareces buscando algo, imagino que es esto y ha de ser importante ¿verdad?— **Ladea la cabeza y sonrié más abiertamente y puedo ver parte de su dentadura blanca. Dios, ¡qué preciosa es!

-**Yo.. emm... sí. O sea, sí.-** ¿acaso se puede ser más patético? –**Es mi tarea, trabajé mucho en ella y creía que la había perdido, muchas gracias por regresármela –**Tomo la carpeta de sus manos, la pego a mí y hago una pequeña reverencia.

-**No hay de qué. Al poner los folios dentro nuevamente he visto que es la tarea de la señorita Takeshi, hablando de China y de ti, tiene que ser un trabajo excepcional—**Un halago suyo y me siento indefenso y orgulloso a la vez.

-**Yo, umm, no quiero sonar presuntuoso, pero sí. Desde muy pequeño me han hecho estudiar la historia de mi país y creo que el ensayo que acabas de regresarme no tiene nada de más ni de menos. Habla del crecimiento poblacional, económico y cultural de mi pueblo en ese momento específico de la historia y cómo repercutió en el mundo; la construcción de la Gran muralla; el contacto no buscado pero finalmente realizado con Europa y las recientemente fundadas colonias en América... – **por fin reacciono, ella no dice nada de mi diátriba histórica, pero para una vez que logro obtener más que un simple "Hola" creo que no lo estoy haciendo muy bien, así que trato de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación –**Oh bueno, discúlpame, no tenías por qué escucharme diciendo eso, yo... –**

Su risa cantarina interrumpe mi nuevo intento por parecer torpe.

-**No te preocupes, es tu tierra, es normal que hables así. Raro me parecería que hablaras mal o te fuera indiferente. Además, eres uno de los chicos más inteligentes de la escuela, bueno en deportes y encima puntual... eres un buen chico –**Sonríe de nuevo.

-**¿Te gusta el helado? —**Hago la pregunta sin pensar. Aunque bueno, tampoco es una mala pregunta ¿no? Ya es hora de dejar de mirarla de lejos y casi acosarla a la hora de entrada y sí, lo reconozco, a la salida.

Ella medita la pregunta, como sopesando que hay detrás de ella. Finalmente responde:

-**El de fresa—**Estoy a punto de añadir que a mí me gusta el de chocolate y que sus labios son hermosos y que ella es graciosa y que tengo ganas de pasarle ese mechón rebelde que trae en la cara detrás de la oreja... vale no, sólo voy a decir que me gusta el de chocolate, pero no es como si no pensara todo lo demás, pero algo, alguien nos interrumpe.

-**Buenos días—**Ambos volteamos hacia la persona a la que pertenece esa voz. Es un chico apenas un par de centímetros más alto que yo, delgado, cabello negro azulado y ojos de un azul electrizante que podemos observar por detrás de sus lentes, mismos que se está ajustando sobre el puente de la nariz, con el dedo índice. Trato de recordar si alguna vez lo he visto, pero estoy seguro de que no es así.

Entonces lo noto, ella tiene una reacción imposible de pasar por alto. Levanta un poco la cabeza, mueve los hombros, le brillan los ojos y muestra una sonrisa radiante. Si yo creía que la sonrisa que me dedicó hace un momento era bonita, nada podía compararse con la felicidad y hermosura que destellaba ésta.

-**-¡Eriol! **–Dice con entusiasmo, casi grita y juraría que da un pequeño salto sobre sus talones. Él le sonríe con ternura, con cariño... con amor. Sus ojos también brillan.

-**Mi dama de ojos verdes, las clases están por comenzar, faltan exactamente...—**mira su reloj—**tres minutos, si no nos damos prisa, llegaremos tarde. -**¿Mi dama de ojos verdes? ¿quién era ese tipo? ¿por qué podía llamarla así?¿porqué ella le sonreía? ¿por qué, por qué, por qué?

-**Yo..uh, es verdad—**Ella mira su propio reloj y parece despertar de la ensoñación que tuvo nada más verlo. En ese momento parece acordarse de mí, porque sí, yo desaparecí nada más llegar "Eriol". –**Ha sido un placer platicar contigo, espero obtengas la mejor nota de todas, nos vemos—**Me dedica una sonrisa, que ahora sé que no es más que de cortesía, se voltea y con un gesto le indica a su amigo que pueden marcharse.

Me quedó estático varios minutos viéndolos caminar de espaldas a mí. De repente, el timbre suena y no tengo más remedio que despertar de mi mundo, cerrar el casillero con violencia y correr hacia mi salón. Al final, resulta que la maestra Takeshi aún no ha llegado. Me siento y comienzo a devanarme los sesos pensando quién puede ser ese tal Eriol. Aunque luego me pierdo recordando la sonrisa que ella le dedicó. A mi alrededor escucho el murmullo de mus compañeros al platicar de cualquier cosa, pero ninguna me interesa, hasta que Yamasaki me da un ligero golpe en el hombro y pregunta:

-¿**Ya lo has conocido Li? **

**-¿Conocer? ¿a quién? Lo siento, no sé de qué hablas.**

**-Al chico que llegó de Inglaterra. Todas las chicas hablan de él**

¿Había un chico nuevo? ¿Sería posible que...?

-**Lástima que ya esté fichado—**A su lado Tomoyo suspiraba.

-¿**Qué quieres decir con fichado? ¿quién...? –**Necesitaba saberlo desesperadamente, salir de la incertidumbre.

-**Oh chico, tú no te enteras de nada. –**Tomoyo parecía bastante convencida que era algo que todos debíamos saber—**Es el prometido de Kinomoto-**¿qué? No, no no, no podía ser... Ok, debía concentrarme, escuchar todo lo que Tomoyo tuviera qué decir.—**Hiiragizawa, fue a estudiar música a Londres hace algunos años, pero ha regresado este fin de semana. Se rumorea que terminarán ambos aquí el instituto, se casarán e irán a vivir a Inglaterra de nuevo, él estudiará en un conservatorio de música y ella en una escuela de pintura y dibujo.**

Así que era eso. No puedo seguir escuchando. Me levanto con cualquier excusa de mi asiento y salgo del salón. Ella lo quería, estaban prometidos. Se irían. Ella se iría. Camino sin rumbo por los pasillos de la escuela. Justo delante del gran mural verde, tapizado con el arte de varios alumnos de la escuela ("De la esperanza y la vida" habían dicho los maestros), los veo platicar señalando uno de los dibujos plasmados en la pared. Ella se voltea y le sonrié de esa manera tan especial. Ahora lo sé, es una sonrisa sólo para él. Él también sonrié, la toma de la barbilla y por un momento pienso que la va a besar. Quiero gritar ¡No! lo más fuerte que pueda, pero sé que por más que grite, ella jamás me escuchará. Para mi tranquilidad (o no tanto) le da un beso en la frente.

Me doy cuenta del tiempo transcurrido y regreso al salón. Al entrar me percato que la maestras Takeshi no está, pero en su lugar han enviado a otra profesora. Pido permiso para entrar, ella me mira y asiente.

-**A partir de hoy yo seré su maestra. La anterior ha solicitado su cambio a Tokio y la petición ha sido aprobada. Sin embargo, recogeré la tarea que ha dejado para esta clase. Y como vamos a estar juntos el resto del año, me gustaría que se presentaran uno a uno, para ir conociéndonos. **–Me mira y luego dice –**Que inicie el chico que llegó tarde.**

Así que me pongo en pie y digo:

-**Me llamo Sharona Li y soy heredero de la dinastía Li de China.**

Siento mi corazón romperse y pienso:

Me llamo Shaoran Li, tengo 18 años me gusta el chocolate y me encanta el color verde.

Me llamo Shaoran Li y estoy enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto.

Me llamo Shaoran Li, estoy enamorado y no soy correspondido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**HOLA niñas, espero que les haga gustado,a mi me encanto :)**

**Espero sus comentarios 3**

**Nos vemos luego.**

**Sake More.**


End file.
